1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, a driving module, a motor driving apparatus driving a power semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a driving circuit of a general power semiconductor device, in the case in which a self turn-off type power semiconductor device such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), or the like, is used, as disclosed in the following Related Art Document, a gate driving signal for driving the power semiconductor device is provided to a gate of the power semiconductor device. However, rated power required for driving the power semiconductor devices is different for each manufacturer, such that it is difficult to adjust a turn-on and turn-off speed of the power semiconductor device.